


Shoulder notes

by AprilDawn26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilDawn26/pseuds/AprilDawn26
Summary: Her head softly nodded forward as her eyes drooped. Every so often, she would jolt upwards and rub her eyes, once smudging ink onto her cheek, and continue her messy notes. Draco chuckled to himself softly and turned ahead to focus on Professor McGonagall, but found his eyes wandering over to the sleepy girl. He noticed she had fallen asleep, leaning forward, her quill dripping little ink blots onto her page. Draco sighed and took her quill and put it aside, sliding her notes page over to him and gently guiding her head to his shoulder. She mumbled in protest, to which Draco said "Oh hush, neither of us aren't going to get anything done with you nodding off like this."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Shoulder notes

Draco sat down at his seat in Transfiguration, taking out his quill and papers, preparing for a lecture. He noticed it was exceptionally quiet this morning, and looked around to find  
that the golden trio had not yet arrived. Figures, thought Draco. The spell was broken as Harry and Ron entered the room, accompanying on either side a very tired looking Hermione.  
"I told you you shouldn't have stayed up all night doing your potions essay." Harry said, rolling his eyes as Hermione yawned.  
"I had to finish it, or I would forget what I was thinking!" Hermione protested, rubbing her eyes.  
"I don't think that would be a problem" Ron joked, yelping as Hermione swatted him on the shoulder.  
"Ugh, the both of you are going to give me a headache" she said as she sat down at the nearest seat and covering her face on the desk. Harry and Ron both stood in the aisle with wide eyes as Draco turned to his right to see his new desk mate trying to smother yet another yawn.  
"She must be reeaaally tired" Ron said. Harry nodded. Draco rolled his eyes and turned towards his new desk mate.  
"You might want to get your books out" he reminded. Hermione grunted and mumbled "not yet Ron."  
"I'm not Ron." Draco said, a smirk on his face. Hermione shot up and looked annoyed.  
"Ugh! Nothing is going right today!" She exclaimed.  
"Hey, I was here first!" Draco protested.  
"Settle down now" Professor McGonagall said as she eyed Draco and Hermione with an unreadable expression. Draco and Hermione both sat up straight and scowled at each other.

Draco scribbled down the incantation and the history behind it. Out of all the lectures he had to endure this year, this was by far one of the most boring. He peered over at his desk mate to see how she was faring when he noticed her struggling to stay awake. Her head softly nodded forward as her eyes drooped. Every so often, she would jolt upwards and rub her eyes, once smudging ink onto her cheek, and continue her messy notes. Draco chuckled to himself softly and turned ahead to focus on Professor McGonagall, but found his eyes wandering over to the sleepy girl. He noticed she had fallen asleep, leaning forward, her quill dripping little ink blots onto her page. Draco sighed and took her quill and put it aside, sliding her notes page over to him and gently guiding her head to his shoulder. She mumbled in protest, to which Draco said "Oh hush, neither of us aren't going to get anything done with you nodding off like this." She huffed and leaned further into his shoulder, too tired to protest. Draco rolled his eyes softly and started writing notes down for the both of them. He felt eyes on him as he carefully looked around his shoulder to find Harry and Ron holding shocked and irate expressions respectively. He gave them both a Slytherin smirk and continued his notes for the rest of the class, smiling every time Hermione mumbled in her sleep. Halfway into class, Professor McGonagall walked through the aisles and gave him an incredulous look. He sheepishly smiled and put his finger to his lips, asking her not to wake her up. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes, walking away muttering about decorum and respect for elders. Draco chuckled and blushed as Hermione snuggled further into his shoulder.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first fic ever! I hope you enjoyed, and if you did don't hesitate to add kudos! This particular fic was inspired by a TikTok I saw by @ mollytwilleager but I replaced them and Neville with Hermione and Draco. Definitely go watch the Tiktok, its sooo sweet!


End file.
